We Will Make It
by overthinkng
Summary: Yui, from Amity and Dylan from Candor. Their unique personalities bring them together and soon they have to face their new lives in Dauntless headquarters. Let's make it together, all the way through, alright? [ this was inspired by my friend; @imperfectlyweird ] a Divergent Trilogy spin-off still including some FourTris because why not?
1. the beginning of us

**Sorry if this is pretty crappy, this is the first fanfiction I have ever wrote so... enjoy?**

Yui's pov;

I wasn't looking forward to it…

Being sixteen years old meant picking your faction, permanently…

It's scary thinking about other factions, I don't want to leave my family… do I?

―

Stepping out of the dimly lit room, I stared at all the people speeding past, their eyes were bright with excitement, and I found myself trying to blend in with them, my blond hair was a dead giveaway, and my face ever so pale… people found me pretty but really… all I could do was smile and say thank you, I didn't find myself very pretty at all… a day earlier they all got their test results to help them choose their faction and Yui was scared… Being originally from Amity, she was indeed very kind-hearted and put others before herself… she could pass as an Abnegation as well but the test went all wrong; wrong, wrong, wrong. The test didn't tell her she could stay with her mother and father at Amity but… the test calculated Dauntless. Bloody hell, at first she didn't believe herself but any day she would've chosen a knife to protect herself… the dog- no… creature, was intimidating and when baring its teeth it terrified her, she was scared, oh so very scared… she couldn't think, not like this… her mind was ringing loudly. " Kill it, kill it! " and there she stood with her yellow shirt, drenched in the fake simulation blood… and sobbing she knelt down and petted the dead creature, singing a song of farewell.

―

Dylan's pov;

Well damn.

Faction choosing day was in less than an hour…

I'm not staying in this place anymore, that's the truth.

—

Pulling on the sleeves of the tightly fitting dress shirt, I sighed heavily and stepped outside, you could tell if a person was nervous or excited with the stupid looks on their faces. Striding past along the crowd, I laughed at how many people said, " Of course I'm ready! " out of everything they could have said, that was a big fat lie. You see that's a perk of being Candor, sorting out the truth and interesting lies, ha! Stepping out so that I could avoid some idiots somehow someone caught my eye… well damn she was beautiful… golden blonde hair that shimmered in the sun and her pale skin was oh so smooth looking… she looked terrified and she looked down trying to keep up with the rest of her faction friends it seemed… Amity, ha, beautiful and friendly… her voice came out and it was, like her… marvelous. Her voice rung out smoothly but as quiet as a doves… " Y-yes… I am ready… "She mumbled out and anyone wouldn't be able to resist hugging the hell out of her… just as I was about to get closer a familiar annoying voice peeked out of the side of me, dammit... " DYLANNNNNNN! "Shrieked another Candor, Christina, " Damn, you keep staring at that Amity chick, wow you? " she teased and walked up ahead laughing her ass off… she was annoying as well but eh… she told the truth. Picking up the pace, I couldn't just lose miss Amity yet… ah found her! And heading slowly up to her, picking up on of my hands, I gently tapped her shoulder, as she turned back startled and afraid I smiled, a wide grin, " Why miss, I believe that was a lie. "


	2. choosing day

**Hello there, u-um I'll probably be kind of formal for now, haha... and if you were wondering Yui and Dylan aren't actually OC's u-um.. actually Dylan is a really good friend of mine and you can find him on Instagram at ; shotahibiya and takamechi... ehehe and Yui is also a very dear friend which I have known for like forever XD and you can also find her on Instagram; sachi_nagamiya ^^ hehehe well I am trying to fit their personalities at best and yes Yui is a damn loli okay... she's so darn cute ahaha... thank you for reading the previous chapter too! and if you want to talk elsewhere you can kik me at; shinigxmi :3 and until next time, bye!**

Who is he?

Why is he here?

Why is he correcting me?

—

I stood there now barely breathing as the male approached, tapping my shoulder ever so slightly, " Miss, I believe that was a lie. " he stood over me, grinning like an idiot… it was a luring grin… and you could tell by his clothes he was indeed, Candor. They never told lies and they thought it was good to tell the truth… when that boy stood over me completely releasing my fear I shivered at how quickly it took him to notice. His eyes were intimidating, but pretty. They were emerald green and his hair was hazel, it was surprisingly… cute… No… snap out it Yui! I stood there still staring into his eyes as if they were staring directly into my soul, and moving back a little I noticed that the other Amity girls were starting to move as well. Standing there, it was frightening, " U-um… y-yes, I'm sorry! " and with a bow I stepped aside and tried to take off to catch up with the rest, but of course with my luck, heh… nothing really goes your way… I tripped, and now there on the floor I looked like an idiot in front of the Candor boy.

Looking away I couldn't really face him now, and my face was already as red as a strawberry, and trying to get on my feet I tried to lift up but winced in pain and let out a little yelp. The Candor boy looked guilty, as if he caused all of this and knelt down in front of me, turned around and whispered gently, " G-get on… b-but it isn't like I want to do this alright?! It's just so we can get there quicker… "He was blushing in embarrassment as well and I couldn't help to let out a giggle, but now frowning and shook my head no and tilted my head upward, closing my eyes,

" Why are you even letting yourself to do this? "

" So we can get there quicker duh… "He was shaking now.

" Why, I'm a stranger so it doesn't matter. "

" Do you really think I would do that? "

" Maybe, people like to take advantage of people like me. "

" Well I'm not one of those people, alright? So hop on. "

" No, it's okay, you don't have too. "

" Darn it, you're so stubborn. "The candor boy lifted me up and set me along his back. He smelled like soap, it was really sweet scented soap. As we made our way along the roads I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, it was weird… like this, as if I was a helpless animal, and it was like that.

" I'm sorry, I'll repay you back somehow. "

" What? Who knows if we'll ever see each other again. "

" Then what faction are you going into? "

" I guess it's alright with you, hah, I plan on going into Dauntless. With all those things to do and everything they do for us, they're so amazing and I want to be one. "

" O-oh… well then I'll try to pay you back… "

" Ha! Yeah just keep thinking that alright? "

It was sort of a slow way to the place we had to be, but it was alright, the other people of Amity stared at me with discomfort, whispering and laughing at the position I was in. The Candor boy just sighed and slowly lifted me down, " E-er… we're here… be careful alright? " he was rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the floor as if his attitude suddenly changed, " By the way… my name is Dylan.. "

—

Dylan's pov;

Well this is odd.

It's okay I guess…

But damn, she was drop dead gorgeous.

—

Bringing the Amity girl all the way to the large crowded area of different factions was easy, she was incredibly light and she seemed to shiver the whole way there, her skin against mine was oh so smooth and her hair was the sun itself, her eyes, her little helpless eyes staring into mine like a tiny rabbit's was adorable and her eyes, oh they were the color of new spring's tree branches, but her eyes they also shimmered liker herself…. She was a goddess. Putting her down I could see the pain in her eyes, they showed so bluntly as she yelped- well it was a mix of a little shriek and whimper… but setting her down with her faction, her eyes also said thank you, she bowed a lot and smiled ever so gently and I couldn't help but say one more thing, my name. I told her my name and started heading for my faction full of black and white. She whispered something so quite I couldn't hear straight but it flowed over to my ear, " Thank you, and my name Is Yui. " well damn again, it was a simple three letter name but it was pretty, and before turning around again of course, came the bitch. " DDDDDYYYLLLAAANNN EYYY ARE YOU EXCITED, OH MY GOSH YOU SHOULD SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE A NERVOUS WREKC AND LYING THEIR BUTTS OFF OH MY FUCKING GOD, THIS IS TOO GOOD! " she was laughing like a maniac and panting like a dog, letting out a laugh I pointed back to Yui, yes I caught her right in the act of it, you idiot, let's go in okay? And heading into the large building we went into what our fate would be.

Going in there with so many people in there already was a pain in the ass but we had to deal with it… my parents were already in there, with my father letting his glasses fall right to his nose so he could set them into position again. And there my mother stood with her bright smile as if telling me, good luck and set a good example to Candor! It was hard not to laugh because I didn't plan on staying in my faction but I just nodded and headed to our seats and looking for Amity I could see Yui and her parents, it seemed she was an only child as well… looking closely it was another time stopping moment so I could gather so many details… her father had the brilliant eyes of Yuis' under his dark rectangular glasses and he smiled ever so bright like my father would never do, and her mother had the shimmery hair and the fair smooth skin like Yui, and she herself was grinning like mad, it seemed impossible with her parents characteristics that Yui was there child, but eh, she could've had something in her past that happened to her… and sitting down in the seats provided minutes passed until we got a lecture of what to do, and slowly and I mean slowly people went up and chose their factions, tearing their skin to let the blood show, and dripping their blood unto a bowel of their faction choice, and oh I could already feel and smell the burning coals of Dauntless. Name by name my very own was called, and stepping up slowly and grinning like an idiot I gave my hand a nice clean cut and squeezed my blood unto the Dauntless bowel of hot coal. The Dauntless initiates were screaming and clapping as I made to them and my own parents grinning, ever so sad and waved their farewell. I noticed Yui also staring until her name was called, at first when she stepped up I was talking to Christina who also chose Dauntless rather than stay in Candor and paying my attention back to Yui I saw she had another small clean cut on her palm of her left hand and she looked terrified, ah, must be afraid of blood, and with a laugh something utterly shocking happened, she kind of stepped back looking dazed and squeezed her hand ever so softly, right into… the Dauntless bowel, and while the Dauntless cheered and such, Yui looked extremely terrified on the stage and tears were already forming in the corners of her eyes, slowly getting off stage, I still couldn't say anything… but what the hell just happened there.


End file.
